callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunted (Call of Duty 4)
"Hunted" is the seventh level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It goes through Captain Price's squad getting shot down in Western Russia and having to make their way through fields until an AC-130 gunship arrives. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Nikolai Plot Hunted continues where the mission Blackout left off. On the way to Germany's safehouse to deposit Nikolai, the helicopter gets shot down with a guided Stinger missile. SAS trooper Paulsen and the pilots die in the crash, leaving Captain Price, his team, and Nikolai forced to make their way to safety through fields and shacks in order to avoid the notice of a helicopter sent to search for survivors. The helicopter eventually notices them and they have to use cover to advance and avoid fire from the helicopter. After storming a barn, Soap successfully destroys the helicopter using a Stinger missile he found in the barn. After heading out of the barn, the squad is met by a huge convoy of enemies that is decimated by some heavy fire from an AC-130 gunship. The player then continues the mission as an AC-130 Spectre gunship's TV operator in the mission "Death From Above". Walkthrough Getting started The player will spawn in a helicopter, presumably an hour or so after Blackout. An enemy missile will lock-on and damage the chopper, so enjoy the spiral spin to the ground. After being knocked unconscious very briefly, the player will wake up with the chopper to the right ablaze. The starting weapon is an M1911, it would be best to pick up either the G36C, MP5, or the M4A1 from Paulsen's or the pilots' corpses. The G36C has slightly extra power and is plentiful among dead Ultranationalists. Selecting both weapons and leaving the pistol behind for even more ammo would also be wise (the G36C and M4A1 share ammo). Baseplate will inform the squad that an AC-130 gunship is en route to their location, but it will take some time to arrive. Another squad-mate will join the party up the road. He will tell Cpt. Price that some vehicles are coming from the North, run underneath the bridge before the helicopter arrives overhead. Veer left and move up to the next building. Price will open the door, allowing all to head towards the windows. A farmer is about to be executed by some Ultranationalists. Pick off the one talking first. The one interrogating the farmer is carrying an M1014. The player can pick this up as it might come in handy later in the level. Gun down the rest of the hostiles in the area, but don't move up yet. The rest of this level will switch from close-quarters to long range combat quite often. While both the M4A1 and G36C are heavy hitters, they are designed for long range combat. The G36C has a low rounds per minute and more visual recoil, the M4A1 does less damage. For this, the player should grab the MP5 from one of the dead enemies. Switch back to the long range weapon, jump over the fence and head towards the field. HuntSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn HuntGs1_1.jpg|Pick up either of the pilots' weapons and reload it HuntGs2_1.jpg|Follow the squad down the road HuntGs3_1.jpg|Run to get under the bridge before the chopper arrives HuntGs4_1.jpg|Head up to the next building HuntGs5_1.jpg|Cpt. Price will open the door for the player HuntGs6_1.jpg|Take out the hostiles now rather than later HuntGs7_1.jpg|Pick up an MP5 from one of the bodies The First field The chopper is prompt to return. Price commands everyone to hit the ground and stay still. Pick a spot with shrubbery or a clump of grass and prone quickly. The player can stand up as soon as the Captain gives the signal, then run to the other end of the field. Hostiles will head in from the South, and the helicopter will return and drop off troops from the east. Shoot down the tangos rappelling down the ropes to make the job a little easier while throwing flashbang grenades towards the hostiles advancing from the south while taking down the gunner in the chopper's opening. After a while, Gaz will open the door to the basement of a house. Head in and take a deep breath. HuntFsf1_2.jpg|Jump over the fence and move up HuntFsf2_2.jpg|Keep moving up to hide in some shrubbery HuntFsf3_2.jpg|Go prone when having found a good place to hide HuntFsf4_2.jpg|While heading to the other side, swap to a long range weapon HuntFsf5_2.jpg|Some troops to the southeast will discover the player HuntFsf6_2.jpg|Take cover behind the tractor and take down the chopper gunner HuntFsf7_2.jpg|Throw a flash to the south if the hostiles start to advance HuntFsf8_2.jpg|Pile into the basement when Gaz opens the door Advancing forward Once inside the house, the player will come across some windows along the way overlooking the hostiles that overran the previous position. In the next room, a door to the outside will be open. A tango will run in, eliminate him quickly. Two more will come in after him, and one of them will throw a flash. If the player executes these threats quickly enough, getting shot while blinded will not be a problem. If the player wasn't able to kill them in time, hit the floor by going prone and fire. Once they're dead, head into the next area. It will get quiet all of a sudden, as one of the squad-mates will point out. Move up and go past the barrels. In this situation, hostiles will be firing upon the player along with 2 dogs attacking at the same time if rushing in. Instead, trip the trigger around the barrels that sets off the dog barking and move back towards the squad. They should take care of the dogs, allowing the player to get some cover. The best cover in this case would be the wooden warehouse to the right, which the player can enter from the east. From there, gun down some tangos from the windows until it's safe to move up. The player can swap back to the long range weapon if so desired. The MP5 can mop up the rest just as well. When given the chance, follow the fence on the left to the end. A good vantage point to gun down any tangos on the western side of the brick building is attainable. Once they're down, move up towards the metal stairs. Head up these stairs to a balcony. The player will be able to get a good overview of the firefight without much fire. Take out the remaining hostiles and follow the squad. Additionally, it is possible to avoid entirely the trigger that spawns the second set of dogs by staying out of the main firefight and advancing across by jumping over the right-hand side of the balcony. HuntAdv1_3.jpg|Move through the house once inside HuntAdv2_3.jpg|Kill the first tango that runs inside as quickly as possible HuntAdv3_3.jpg|Get ready to gun down the next two that come in HuntAdv4_3.jpg|Swap to a long range weapon, trip the trigger near the barrels next to the fence, and use the warehouse as cover HuntAdv5_3.jpg|The player will be able to get a good angle of attack at the tangos HuntAdv6_3.jpg|Move up when possible and follow the fence to the end HuntAdv7_3.jpg|Take down any hostiles on the western flank and head up these stairs HuntAdv8_3.jpg|The balcony allows one to shoot any hostile in the area without taking much damage HuntAdv9_3.jpg|Move up with the squad when the coast is clear The second field and greenhouses Next, the player will be lead to another bridge where that chopper will fly overhead again. Wait for it to fly off and move up. Like the last time while moving through a field, the squad will be compromised at a random moment before they reach the field's end. Here, stealth skills are required again, or just open fire on the stationary watchmen. The hay bails make excellent cover if under serious fire. Once all tangos are down, head to the greenhouse to the northwest. Gun down the hostiles in the small courtyard, using the small shack to the right as a flank. Use a flash if necessary. Move up to the next greenhouse. Swap back to the MP5 now that the fighting is close up. More Ultranationalists will be in their way, shoot them through the small openings in the glass. Once all tangos are down, move up. HuntScf1_4.jpg|Wait for the chopper to pass overhead before moving up HuntScf2_4.jpg|The player can practice stealth, which will become useful for later levels HuntScf3_4.jpg|Take down the guards as soon as possible if wishing to make the job easier however HuntScf4_4.jpg|The hay bails make surprisingly excellent cover HuntScf5_4.jpg|Swap to the MP5 and follow the squad to the greenhouse HuntScf6_4.jpg|Gun down the hostiles by shooting them through the small openings HuntScf7_4.jpg|Throw a flash through the opening to allow a flanking position HuntScf8_4.jpg|The shack is the player's right flank and it makes for a good one at that HuntScf9_4.jpg|Advance to the next greenhouse HuntScf10_4.jpg|As done before, shoot through the small openings using a long range weapon Fight to the finish The helicopter will return once again, and at a very inconvenient time. Multiple tangos will stake out in front of the barn house to try and pin down and prevent any escape. Head left through the remains of a building and prone in the corner with a pile of rubble near the doorway. Take out any hostiles if at all possible, then throw a flash over the wall. Advance forward and take cover behind the sandbags. Kill any stunned hostiles, prone under the sandbags to regain some health, and finish off the rest. Keep some attention to the chopper while shooting the rest of the tangos, as the gunner in the helicopter's opening will return and open fire. Gun him down with a long rang weapon and head in to the barn when possible, but beware, sometimes he will respawn after some seconds. The gunners RPD is a good weapon for both close and long range, even with its iron sight. Kill any remaining hostiles in the warehouse and wait for the rest of the squad to catch up. Cpt. Price will order the player to pick up the FIM-92 Stinger in order to take down the pursuing chopper. Like with the Javelin in the previous level, use the iron-sights and keep the center of the circle on the chopper. When a long beep sounds, fire away. Unfortunately, the chopper is dropping flares, preventing missiles from hitting it. Grab another Stinger from the barn and try again. This time, success and the helicopter goes down. Head back to the barn and follow Price out of the building. Go to the end of the road until a tank rolls in. None of the tangos here will notice any enemy positions, but it's best to stay back and watch the show. The AC-130 has arrived and will open fire on the hostiles ahead. Sit back and watch the fireworks. After everything has been set ablaze, move up to exit the level. HuntFtf1_5.jpg|Go through the building ruins HuntFtf2_5.jpg|Prone on the pile of rubble near the doorway overlooking the barn HuntFtf3_5.jpg|Use the sandbags as cover while you kill the hostiles straight ahead HuntFtf4_5.jpg|Watch out for the helicopter gunner to return fire HuntFtf5_5.jpg|Once all tangos are down, head into the barn and swap out for the Stinger HuntFtf6_5.jpg|Like with the Javelin, follow the helicopter using the circular iron-sights HuntFtf7_5.jpg|It won't do the trick the first time, so run in to grab another HuntFtf8_5.jpg|Repeat the process and fire away HuntFtf9_5.jpg|Once the chopper's down, follow your squad through the door that Cpt. Price opens in the barn HuntFtf10_5.jpg|Exit Video Walkthrough GbGyUI0ujOU Weaponry Starting Loadout 1911A1iwi.png|M1911. Initial Area M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Found by the helicopter G36ciwi.png|G36C. Found by the helicopter MP5iwi.png|MP5. Found by the helicopter Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by Capt. Price G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Gaz and Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by SAS and Ultranationalists MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists AK74iwi.png|AK-74u. Used by Nikolai G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists M1014iwi.png|M1014. Used by Ultranationalists M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Stingercropped.PNG|Stinger. Used to shoot down helicopter Enemy intelligence *'Laptop 10' is located in a house after Russian troops Flashbang and ambush the house the player is in. It is located in a house with a broken car and a soda machine in front. Enter the house and the laptop is on the right. If attack dogs approach, the player has gone too far. *'Laptop 11' is found once the player leaves the second greenhouse, follow the building on the left to an area covered by a sheet metal roof. The laptop is in that area. Achievements Man of the People (10 ) - is obtained when saving the farmer surrounded by Ultranationalists near the beginning of the mission. However, the player must wait for Captain Price to give the order to fire, or the achievement may not unlock. Down Boy Down (20 ) - is obtained if the player survives a dog attack (when the player breaks its neck). The Escape (40 ) - Complete "Hunted" and "Death From Above" on Veteran. Gallery Crash Site Hunted.png|Aerial view of the crash site. Hunted Aerial view.png|Aerial view of the level. Nikolai Hunted.png|Nikolai. Trivia *The barn at the end of this level is the same model as the barn seen in "Safehouse". *It is possible to destroy the helicopter before Price gives the order to use the FIM-92 Stinger, with cheats. *If the player tries to destroy the helicopter (as the player first sees it, after the first firefight) by using the FIM-92 Stinger via the Give All cheat (PC only), the Stinger will not lock-on to the helicopter, thus not allowing the player to destroy it. The helicopter can be destroyed using the grenade launcher obtained by using the cheat, "give m4_grenadier". *At the end of the previous S.A.S. mission, Blackout, the pilots controlling the helicopter are two Russian Loyalists. Yet at the beginning of this mission, there are two dead people who are wearing S.A.S. fatigues. *Four leave the crash site: Soap, Gaz, Price and Nikolai. As the player runs down the creek toward the bridge, another soldier appears from nowhere, and his name is randomly generated. *If the player runs to the creek and meets up with the fifth member of the company, a checkpoint should be registered. If the player then returns to the crash site, the bodies of Paulsen and the pilots will have vanished, although their weapons remain on the ground. *The helicopter which attacks contains a machine-gunner which can be killed, which stops the machine-gun attacks from the helicopter for a few seconds. Afterward another gunner re-spawns. It is possible to use the machine-gun as it is just a RPD. No matter how many kills are made, enemies will still spawn and man the machine-gun. *Even if the player follows the farmer who retreats into his home, he walks straight through the door. The player cannot follow him further. However the room is accessible in the Spec Ops mission, Overwatch, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Hammer 6-4's call-sign is a reference to Black Hawk Down's Super 6-4. *In the beginning of the level, if the player dies and respawns, the two pilots will be standing, although after a few seconds they will die. *It is possible for the random S.A.S officer to be called Private Griffin. There is a character in the mission "Crew Expendable" who's named the same, although this character is called Private Griffen instead of Private Griffin. Transcript Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:SAS